


Vintage Port

by Vapidus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cruelty, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Don't wanna spoil all the fun with tags, Drunkenness, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, Mocking, Poetic, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smug Hannibal, Smut, Submission, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapidus/pseuds/Vapidus
Summary: A story of sexual frustrations and the pleasure of wine.Hannibal is playing a cruel game and Will is thinking about quitting therapy,however his therapist is kindly offering him a rare vintage port that may or may not convince him to revise his decision and indulge in new-found urges and sensations,carving out his own true potential.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Vintage Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts), [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).



> Hello :)
> 
> My very first oneshot ever yay! Please feel free to let me know your thoughts!!! <3
> 
> So I've realized that writing oneshots is harder than I thought; it took me longer than my post-fall prologue, but I'm happy with it enough to finally post it.
> 
> I think it got a bit long but I didn't want to shorten it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I apologize if there are any mistakes, English isn't my native language but I've tried my best)

____________

"Hello Will, what a pleasant surprise".

Hannibal sounded pleased indeed, his voice almost melodious. He didn't expect Will to visit him at such a late hour - anyone else and it would've been quite rude - and outside his own therapy hour, particularly since his previous one had been just yesterday.

His eyes which had first begun to improve in regards to keeping eye-contact - at least towards Hannibal - had been starting to avoid Hannibal's eyes more and more during the previous sessions, as if trying to resist a temptation, wandering over the office, the grey and crimson curtains, the brown leather chair behind the dimly lit desk which he was kindly offered to sit in at times when they were discussing cases.

And only occasionally they would wander over Hannibal's hands, his feet, polished surface of his shoes catching the light, his crisp collar and silk tie and whenever it happened he’d look guilty, as if he had failed a task he'd set for himself.

He had seemed increasingly tense during those sessions; his shoulders slightly pressed inwards, his grip a bit too tight on the chair.

It had amused Hannibal.

Even though Will led the conversation to them discussing details of cases and evidence, it seemed not to be what Will really wanted or rather needed to converse.

But for now Hannibal was merely observing, enjoying his struggle and tensed up posture and chose to not question Will about it yet. It felt like something Will should come forward with naturally.

And finally, it seemed Will couldn't wait until their next session to do so.

"Hello Doctor Lecter".

Will emphasized each word, as to cover up his uncertainty, already knowing it was completely in vain and he might as well have written _"I'm not at all confident about any of this"_ all over his face and body.

He was wearing all black, had groomed himself a bit more than usual to feel more comfortable in his skin.

The confidence that he had tried to build up to make this specific visit shattered the moment Hannibal opened the door with that familiar and charming expression of his while still wearing a full blown, three piece suit. It was dark velvet, a subtle shade of navy, complemented by elegant gold accents that were running through his silk tie, tie clip, handkerchief and cufflinks, emphasizing the icy tones of the fabrics.

Will was not a superficial person, however one could not deny that it looked sharp enough to gut him and every fish he caught this month with a single blow.

_Oh, get it together!_ Will was annoyed how inevitable this unbalanced dynamic seemed. Not even a second had passed and there he was fantasizing about Dr. Lecter gutting him and his fish just with his appearance. _Great start._

He could gather up all the confidence in the world and a single damn smirk and brow raise, his aura alone could just destroy it all and make him question whether he really was an intelligent, grown-up FBI- professor and not rather a confused teenager hitting goddamn puberty.

Soft piano music was floating through the room in a tender major key and everything seemed even darker than usual, the fireplace and dim desk lamp being the main sources of light, covering the room in muted saffron hues and creating a surreal scene.

"Please, make yourself comfortable”.

Hannibal walked towards his desk, leaning against it and he gestured towards Will's usual seat but Will remained hesitant.

He thought it'd be a bad idea to sit in that so familiar chair, in which he had begun to feel odd things creeping up his stomach that he shouldn't have felt, thinking things he shouldn't have thought, and those were much more concerning than bloody corpses and mutilated people to him. 

"I'd rather just stand. I don't think I'll be staying long", Will somewhat muttered and added, "Sorry for stepping by so late..."

But he still kept his head up, trying to at least fake something resembling certainty, his hands half shoved into the pockets of his jeans so he wouldn't fumble around with his fingers.

Hannibal could not hold back an almost unnoticeable curl of his mouth, its corner slightly lifting at the sight of such obvious struggle and pretense.

"Never apologize for needing to see me. How can I help you Will?" he asked in a warm and friendly tone.

_Shit_ , this was hard and was only going to get harder by the minute, Will thought.

He couldn't possibly tell the truth plain as it was.

No way that was happening. He hadn't even articulated that truth as a clear thought in his mind yet. He just knew what he needed to do to deal with the struggle given the circumstances.

The imbalance between them felt strong enough by now and he didn't want to make it even worse by telling him what really was occupying his mind.

"I've been thinking...I think I probably should keep..well...to stop continue ..."

 _Was that even English?_ He paused and wanted to try again, he hadn't thought about a proper way to approach this - Shit!

And Hannibal was just standing there, his face expressing mild curiosity, patience and no intention to give a helping hand through the struggle.

"Our therapy sessions, I mean, our conversations helped me a lot, doctor,... and I feel much more...stable and... that's why...I..um".

Will saw a mild shift in Hannibal's expression, and it looked... knowing and even more understanding and gentle - slightly alarming because this amount of gentleness in his face was not exactly typical - and Will couldn't hold eye contact with Hannibal while speaking; it was impossible.

But he still felt defeated for looking away after like what…2 seconds?

He was somewhat ashamed, knowing how sort of cowardly this all actually was, but at least he came here in person and didn't just call or left a note that he needed to quit. That would've been the epitome of pathetic and it felt just rude and wrong to even consider that option, no matter how much easier it would've been.

He fixed his eyes onto Hannibal's shoes again.

And Hannibal made a few slow steps towards Will in response to that, enjoying directing Will's eyes with the movement of his feet.

"Will, I've intended to open this bottle of vintage port here before you knocked on my door. May we share this rare treat while continuing our conversation?"

He smiled and pointed at the bottle sitting on his desk.

What this really translated to in Will's mind was: _"It seems you need to be made drunk to tell me what's really bothering you and not some half-assed bullshit excuse that couldn't even fool me if I was blind, deaf and dead."_

Will wanted to resist a smile but failed.

He felt like see-through glass.

It was annoying on one hand, but on the other it was what he always came here for:

To get himself somewhat exposed. That's how he found out so many truths about himself.

_Honestly, why not drink a sip_ , he thought.

It might loosen his tongue at least enough to get this over with without further embarrassment and maybe make him sound less like a kid trying to convince his parents that he's much too ill for the next school day.

"Thank you, why not ", Will replied.Hannibal smiled and got two beautiful crystal goblets out of the cabinet and excused himself to the kitchen to get a few tools that were needed to open this bottle.

He prepared a small towel, a decanter and a small bowl filled with ice water with a golden shaving brush soaking in it before carrying a wooden box into the room that was holding large tongs.

Will gave a curious look and Hannibal adjusted the box and then started to clean the bottle with the small towel.

"Vintage port is to be treated and opened differently than others and needs certain preparation. Would you just force it open..." his mouth displayed a subtle smirk, "like you would do with regular wines, using a regular corkscrew, you'd most likely break the cork and it would just crumble into the liquid, denying you the true delight you were cultivating for so long and looking forward to indulge in."

Hannibal looked up to Will when speaking the last few words and gave a soft smile.

"Hence, it requires patience and some care to reward you with its unique taste and pleasure."

Will didn't dare let his mind attempt to translate any of _this_.

_He is just opening a fancy bottle and giving fancy, slightly…ambiguous insights like he does all the time so calm the hell down right now and stop thinking filthy things like that for Christ's sake!_

Though that smirk and subtle lascivious change of tone throughout Hannibal's explanation had caught Will off guard and he had to swallow hard. 

He tried to distract himself and noticed that the wooden box included a mechanism to heat up the tongs.

"What happens next?" Will asked.

"These tongs are being heated to a very high temperature to then be placed onto the bottle, right below the cork. After 90 seconds it is removed and the heated area is touched by a single brush of ice water, resulting in an immediate, clean break of the glass", Hannibal explained.

Will swallowed again and his eyes curiously followed Hannibal's movements. He'd lie if he said he wasn't fascinated and entertained everytime by the way Hannibal spoke and how elegantly he moved himself, his immaculate posture, his ability to elevate simplicity to perfection and complexity, his seemingly endless knowledge, by all his captivating stories and insights, regardless of subject, be it about secret or forbidden gourmet treats, journey's through foreign land or himself. It was always a treat.

The fact that he intended to stop coming here felt just like purposefully damning himself to limit himself to eating everything completely unseasoned and luke warm everyday from now on. There'd be nothing ice cold and piercing brushing over his tongue, nothing sweet, savory, sizzling hot, only a plain lukewarm mush.

And that had been one of the downsides of knowing Hannibal. Becoming spoiled and ruined to a concerning degree. What would have been bearable before, now would seem tasteless and dull, like eating a grey, leathery piece of eye round right after the most succulent piece of kobe beef just melted on your tongue.

But Will felt like there was no way around it if he didn't want everything to get worse.

It had been hard for the past few weeks already, the most refined and rare indulgence was sitting right in front of him but he could not take it, eat it, touch it. Not desiring anything had been so much easier and now...

It hurt and ached, not being able to get what he wanted, especially because Will rarely wanted anything at all. 

And he wondered if Hannibal would care or bother at all. He couldn't tell.

Hannibal now removed the hot tongs from the bottleneck, held up the bottle diagonally over a towel on his desk and then, by the mere touch of the ice cold, golden brush upon that intense heat of fragile glass, as predicted, with a completely clean and horizontal cut, it broke right off without any resistance.

Will just stared. Hannibal smiled.

He placed a filter funnel over the decanter and started pouring the dark burgundy liquid through it.

"Nothing quite like a rare wine and the unpredictability of its taste" Hannibal said, his eyes on Will.

"Every single moment that passes will slightly change the taste of the wine, not very different from ourselves and our constant process of change through every passing experience and emotion.

One might feel curious to speculate whether it would have been more or perhaps less enjoyable at a different point in time.

But the beauty of it lies in the fact that it is just as likely that there might be no better moment to indulge than here and now. "

He poured some into each glass and handed one to Will who finally gave in and sat down in his usual chair, still captivated by Hannibal's words. At the last part he had felt another wave of tension running down his body and gathering itself in his crotch, adding to the one that was already there since Hannibal opened the door. Yes, it had gotten as bad as that, just the drive to Hannibal's office, the mere thought of it had already stirred him up. 

Will felt like this may have just been Hannibal being Hannibal, running with suggestive metaphors for the sheer fun of it, perhaps not even meant to be suggestive at all.

But Will, even if his mind was occupied with the filthiest of fantasies that could have easily distorted his perception, was after all, not a random teen, but a grown high profiler and he'd allow himself that much confidence to acknowledge the fact that Hannibal knew very much what this was all about and what he was doing.

They both exchanged a look, lifted their glasses and began to taste.

Will watched Hannibal inhaling the scent of the wine, giving it a swirl in the glass, his hand lifting the glass to his mouth in an elegant motion, and his lips curling into a faint smile when the burgundy liquid ran over his lips. Hannibal's eyes closed for a few seconds, keeping the liquid within his mouth, bathing his refined palette in all the unpredictable nuances and aromas.

Oh, the look of enjoyment on Hannibal's face, the lustful way his eyes had shut, how his cheekbones were catching the dim light in his movement… Will imagined how Hannibal's expression would look like if that enjoyment could reach euphoria. Would it be entirely different or similar? Would he frown? Would his eyes stay shut like this or would they be opened wide in ecstasy or would they be half closed, moist and staring with blurred vision? Would those perfect lips stay just like this or would they part a little more? Would they let a sigh escape them or perhaps a grunt...a moan? 

_God…_

Will tensed up even more and proceeded to do as Hannibal and the wine truly was unlike any he had ever tasted, complex, intense, an innocent yet incredibly mature taste, almost changing its character depending on which part of his tongue was exposed to the liquid most. 

He swallowed and it felt like pure passion was running down his throat. He envied Hannibal for his enormously sensible palette and sense of smell, how intoxicating this experience must have been for him. But Hannibal's expression made up for Will's lack of refined tastes.

Hannibal gave a small, deep sigh. The slightest resemblance to a moan and Will felt like he was just punched in the gut and his pants suddenly became much more uncomfortable. _Christ!..._

He laid his jacket over his lap to hide his arousal and tried to stay in control.

And he was confused. If Hannibal knew, which he probably did, then the usual, professional reaction in case a patient were to become attracted to their therapist in any way, would be a referral to a different psychiatrist.

But Will wasn't technically or officially his patient.

Though did a mere formality truly change that they still had that type of arrangement?

Will's head felt too heated to think about it and he just started talking.

"I think, Doctor Lecter, you know or.. came to realize why I visited you here today. I..had a specific goal."

"Yes, you had. Even though I believe that the outcome you were aiming for when driving here hasn't remained the same, over the course of our conversation.

Am I wrong, Will?"

Hannibal's voice was calm and factual. And after a few seconds, in a completely professional manner, he leaned up from the desk, walked a few slow steps towards the chair in which he usually sat during their sessions and placed his goblet onto the glass table next to it.

Then he took off his suit jacket, the dark navy velvet revealing tighter, ice blue fabric and his waistcoat hugging his shape elegantly, and neatly laid it over the leather chair and his expression was completely neutral when he turned his face back to Will.

Will didn't want to feel like an exposed, wide-eyed boy getting played but that's exactly how he felt and his thoughts ran wild. 

_Oh God..Is he doing this on purpose?? Of course he is, this smug, self congratulating... but is he? Maybe he just got warm from the alcohol..my jacket is removed too, so why shouldn't he remove his, there's no reason to..._

He literally forgot to reply to Hannibal and gave a perplex stare and then seeked refuge in his wine glass. Hoping to get a bit braver through the alcohol. Denying everything. He placed the goblet with the remaining wine on the glass table next to him.

"No Dr. Lecter, I really do think that I'm in a pretty good state now, and I would hate to waste your time as a patient, that's all. Jack wanted you to be a source of stability for me and I do feel stable enough now."

Will was clawing his nails into the jacket on his lap, forcing the words out of his mouth as if a school teacher just asked him something in front of class.

Hannibal smiled and gave a small hum.

"Will, you're turning your jacket into an unusable ball of sad fabric. Why not allow me to hang it up?"

He paused a moment, enjoying the shock finding way into Will's eyes, the tiny flutter of his lashes, and stepped towards him, still damn smiling like an innocent cat that was about to devour a panicky mouse whole and alive.

Will stared at him in blank panic, clinging onto the jacket as if clinging onto life itself, his heart beating, his cock so hard and aching and throbbing in sync with each of Hannibal's steps.

"If I understood you correctly, Will, you think you are in a pretty good state?"

Hannibal was standing right in front of Will now who was still sitting in his therapy chair, holding onto his jacket and not making a move. He tried to reply but right then Hannibal took one little step further, stepping between Will's legs with his right leg.

He leaned down, his eyes slowly running down Will's face and body, as if glazing a dessert in syrup, to exactly where he held his jacket and then with a gloating smirk continued:

"I think you are correct, Will"

Hannibal would not take that jacket by force.

Hunting a mouse was light fun, though a mouse voluntarily and lustfully crawling into a cat's mouth because it wanted to, needed to,

had an entirely different appeal and Hannibal's lips parted. He wanted to see him crawl in on his own accord.

"May I?" His voice lowered dangerously and he held out his hand for the jacket like one would ask someone for a waltz and directly looked at Will, his gaze being piercing cold, knowing, superior and certain. .

Will felt such heat from their closeness, the invasion of his personal space, just from Hannibal's leg standing between his, and they weren't even touching.

He couldn't just let him expose his arousal like that. For being so courteous, Hannibal could be quite rude for putting him into such an embarrassing position, but for some reason Will couldn't be truly mad at that cruelty.

He couldn't be mad at that whatsoever.

And Hannibal made his knee touch the inside of Will's thigh with a subtle move forward. It could've passed as accidental but sure as hell was not. Not with that little smirk going with it. 

And Will shattered.

_Oh, Fuck!_

Will thoughtlessly threw his mind and jacket aside, pushed himself forward in his chair and began to almost violently undo Hannibal's belt with such urgency that Hannibal had to watch his balance for a second.

Will felt burning impatience, his heart running painfully fast, hands shaking, it seemed like he was about to swallow Hannibal through the fabric of his slacks if he didn't manage to remove this cursed belt quick enough. He was already half moaning just from touching him at all. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that he found the courage to do this, or rather that the courage had found him, because never did he think that this evening would take a turn like this... but it didn't matter, he just couldn't stop himself and couldn't think.

Hannibal had given a deep and satisfied chuckle, the moment Will had broken his resistance.

What a beautiful sight that was.

Just like the hot glass that broke at the mere touch of the ice-cold, golden brush after being heated for long enough. 

He lifted up Will's chin to look him in the eye and sported a slightly mocking tone when he spoke.

He never intended to make this easy for him.

"You have fully convinced me Will.

I doubt that you require _any_ of my help".

Oh, this filthy bastard had gotten him this far, teased him to lose it like this so he could fucking gloat and dwell in Will's defeat, lust and embarrassment and the knowledge that _he_ had such control over him, knew him so well and could see right through him.

He was pretty certain now that Hannibal had long noticed his attraction and purposefully kept teasing him during their sessions with small gestures and movements, metaphors, changes of tone and expression, so subtle, poor Will had to think he was imagining things, when he wasn't.

The very second a moment would feel purposefully heated, Hannibal would sport his completely factual and neutral expression, so Will would doubt everything again and blame himself for how increasingly desperate and rotten his thoughts had become around Hannibal.

The thought of having been played like this, all his uncertainty, struggle and painful desire and doubt all just being used for Hannibal's ego strokes and sheer amusement, made him frown in rage and at the same time kept sending hard throbs through his cock.

Will decided to not make it easy for Hannibal either.

He had opened the belt and the top of the slacks but didn't drag them down.

Hannibal was half hard by now, but Will wanted him to become as uncomfortable and aching in his pants as he was. 

So instead he held onto Hannibal's thighs and clawed his nails down on them while starting to give long licks over Hannibal's crotch, over the fabric from bottom to top and repeating, applying only enough pressure so the licks wouldn't let him feel more than a tease and hatred towards the fabric between his bare cock and Will's tongue. 

Hannibal sharply drew in a small breath and sighed at the tease and sight of this and - to Will's delight - couldn't resist slightly moving into the touch to which Will responded with cruelly decreasing the pressure of his tongue.

Hannibal had imagined things but it didn't come close to how this actually felt and looked like. Cunning, utterly filthy and beautiful.

Just what he wanted to see.

Will, how he was sitting in that chair licking over the bulge of his cock, his doubt and insecurities finally stripped down enough so he dared take control for one and even be a little cruel about it.

He exceeded expectations and it was what Hannibal had hoped for.

After all, he only wanted what's best for Will, carving out his true potential.

And he'd continue to push him further and further.

"Very good, Will. You've always known how to make use of that smart tongue of yours."

Hannibal slightly lifted his thigh and then slowly pushed his foot into Will's crotch while loosening his tie a bit. 

The certainty of this movement alone got right to Will's cock and it wasn't just the pressure and sensation itself that made Will let out a moan through his licks, but the fact that it was Hannibal's foot, Hannibal just stepping onto his lust, playing him, like he did so sadistically throughout all these sessions.

It felt disrespectful, vile and utterly glorious and Will was almost about to submit and frantically thrust and rub himself onto Hannibal's polished shoe to just finally create some sort of friction, but he didn't want to give Hannibal that much victory to literally cum from his shoe alone, even if the thought was somewhat poetic in his mind. 

So he focused on Hannibal instead who, regarding his incredibly smug expression, seemed to be able to read Will's thoughts and moved his foot a bit instead, making it even harder for Will not to give in.

In response, Will repositioned one hand right under Hannibal's bulge, started kneading while he kept licking and kissing with more pressure now and even the taste of the fabric over Hannibal's skin got to Will.

Just doing that, the image in his head of how this scene looked like, how they were positioned, the fact that he finally got to touch him like this and make him hard like this, knowing it was _his_ tongue that made Hannibal breathe faster... 

He felt so alive and decided to mock back.

"Oh, so hard already, doctor? Shouldn't you act a little more professional in front of your patient?"

Hannibal raised his brow in amusement and gave his foot another push into Will's crotch. He leaned down and grabbed the wine glass Will had put to the side and looked down at the tongue still sliding over where his cock was.

"Such a feisty tongue you have..."

He took a small sip, then slowly poured the wine over Will's exposed tongue and, oh, the sight of that burgundy liquid coating the glistening flesh, running down the sides of his mouth and dripping down his jaw and Will letting out a little moan through his open mouth and refusing to remove his tongue from Hannibal's now rock solid erection, swallowing the wine with a satisfied, breathless sound...

Hannibal was about to lose patience and just ram his bare cock inside Will's mouth, fucking over that wet, velvety tongue, ruthlessly using and invading his patient's pretty head. 

He put the goblet aside - had to resist the urge not to violently throw it on the ground to shatter - removed his silk tie and tied it around Will's throat in a way in which he could regulate its tightness. He pulled and it tightened around his throat, accentuating the veins pumping blood.

"I wonder if this form of therapy will also make you want to quit. What do you think, Will?"

He let his cock slip out with his other hand and laid it flat over Will's tongue in a generous manner, as if he was merely feeding a starving animal and not because of his own pleasure. It was long, thick, perfect, even elegant in a way and a soft glisten was covering the head. He pulled at the tie.

"I have to say, my tie suits you very well, Will."

Will's ambitions not to rub himself against Hannibal's shoe in a desperate manner had already shattered without him realizing and he was rolling his hips against the touch, his need growing bigger by the second. The wine that just was poured over his tongue must have been an entirely different beverage than before, so much better, just because it came through Hannibal's hand.

And then he tasted Hannibal's cock on top of that and gasped in pleasant shock of the flavor. Describing this with known adjectives wouldn't suffice and his initial plan to tease, lick up and down the shaft to tease for a while, not to move to force Hannibal to thrust into his mouth first, in defeat and frustration, flew out the window and he hungrily swallowed him down whole in a single mouthful.

_Dear God._

It didn't matter that he wasn't adjusted to this yet and that it hurt. It made it even better. His mouth was so hot, tightening around Hannibal, tongue pressing itself against him with full force. And it was getting hard to breathe and the tie pulled itself even tighter around his throat. It felt brilliant.

Hannibal looked at Will in admiration.

"Ah... How hungry you are. I've been terribly rude not to offer you anything sooner, haven't I?

Will frowned...he was angry, his cock was angry, he sped up and sucked Hannibal down hard and ruthlessly, ignoring the ache and lack of air, rather enjoying it and moaning around his cock, still desperately using Hannibal's shoe against his own aching erection. He wanted to punish Hannibal, please him, all at the same time. Will looked right into his face, eyes watery and a smugness to them.

And Hannibal took sharp breaths, removed his foot from Will's lap, grabbed a fistful of his hair and started fucking into him in quick, hard and deep thrusts, letting his cock hit the wall of Will's throat, and he had to hold back a shaky moan that he knew would sound much too needy. He let his head fall back a bit, his lips were parted though he was holding his breath now.

There was nothing but the sensation of Will's mouth, the wetness and heat, the incredibly harsh friction, his moans breaking through those sweet choking noises and his throat clenching around Hannibal.

He was close but he wasn't quite done with Will yet and forced himself to remain in control and it took him much more strength than he would've thought.

He took a step back, leaving Will breathless, panting and frustrated in lack of his touch. But Hannibal had lost control for a moment after all, how suddenly and urgently he just had to fuck into Will's mouth, how tense and tight the grip around his hair had been - Will still felt the pain of it - and how he had to step back now to collect himself. He's had at least some power over Hannibal too and wouldn't go down in complete defeat, would he?

With a bit of newfound confidence, he gave Hannibal a smug expression while he stood up and stepped closer to move his face close to Hannibal's and then curled his hand around his therapist's cock and gave slow pulls while licking over his neck and scraping over it with his teeth in tease and admiration.

"What's the matter, do you need a break, doctor Lecter?"

Will chuckled and his voice was coarse and mocking.

Hannibal resisted moving into the touch this time and smiled.

"Look how you were stuttering earlier, trembling, barely capable of uttering a full sentence, and just look at you now..."

He moved his hand down Will's body and over his chest, waist and pants, rubbing over his cock in slow, caressing, praising motions.

"Wouldn't you admit that my therapeutic methods have brought out a few hidden qualities of yours?",

He almost purred into Will's ear.

"Fuck..." Will moaned the curse into Hannibal's neck in a whisper, prolonging the word, and he couldn't help rubbing and pressing himself closer into his hand. He looked down, didn't want to miss the sight of Hannibal's palm moving over him; He always had caught himself staring at them, the way they moved when he was cooking, holding his pen when sketching, or even just his simple gestures, how the veins stood out and where and how elegant and experienced they've looked, imagining how they'd feel like around him... inside him.

Will's grip around Hannibal tightened and he held back moans from the sheer thought of it.

"It feels like you are indeed stable, Will", Hannibal chuckled, while rubbing over Will's hardness with more pressure.

Everything became overwhelming, Hannibal's touch, his voice, his scent, heady, cold and addictive.

Will basically inhaled him, looked at his face, admiring what he finally would be able to indulge in, piercing and almost luminous dark eyes, the chiseled features, the perfection that were his lips, his confidence, elegance, charm and inhumane intelligence written all over him.

But it was the underlying danger, the coldness and sadism beneath that charm that made Will ravenous, because he knew how much more real that was. 

Will had to look away during their sessions because it was getting too much to bear. And now he could finally kiss him, run his lips and tongue over Hannibal's jaw to his cheek and towards his smiling mouth with small licks. 

Hannibal closed his eyes in enjoyment of the affectionate and impatient movements and just observed, feeling Will's hunger through every move before responding and slowly and then harshly licking into Will's mouth, tasting his tongue and his own cock that was just gracing it a moment earlier. 

He pulled at the tie around Will's throat again, leading him and they moved backwards a few steps towards the chair on the opposite side and Hannibal let go of him and sat down, looking very content with himself and Will.

He grabbed his own wine glass and smelled the beverage again, as if Will was a mere bystander in all this. 

"Undress, please".

There was no pleading in his tone, only calm certainty. A polite order that wasn't up for discussion. 

And Hannibal crossed his legs, looking all factual and collected just as if this was a regular therapy session while Will was a struggling pile of need. And aside from his tie, jacket and opened slacks, he was fully dressed, though he folded up his sleeves, revealing his underarms and veins, as if that alone was doing Will a great favor. And if Will was honest, it was. 

There was something so alluring about it and he had caught himself every time, staring at them whenever Hannibal had been cooking and of course that bastard had noticed everything, knowing exactly what attracted Will, knowing him so well.

Will had enough of trembling and he wouldn't give a slow striptease while Hannibal was sipping his wine. He practically ripped his shirt open in anger, ripping a few buttons out throwing it aside and Hannibal loved the sight, desperation evolving into confidence. 

"Your anger and impatience are quite charming. I applaud you for having lasted as long as you did" 

Will frowned and opened his belt, his hands weren't shaky anymore. 

"You love congratulating yourself, don't you…"

He took a step closer towards Hannibal before continuing to get rid of his pants.

"But I think I should applaud you too for being patient, keeping up your show for so long. Don't act like you didn't want this, desired this."

Hannibal gave an innocent smirk and curl of his mouth -all very subtle, but enough for Will to see that he was right - and took another sip of port to resist jerking himself off at the sound and sight of Will who was now completely undressed, cock hard, red and angry. 

"Touch yourself" Hannibal ordered calmly, "Cautious though, there are things yet to be done to you."

Will felt a bit of embarrassment, being so exposed, but it was buried so deeply beneath suffocating need and the wish to get rid of the ache that he just did what he was told and the fact that Hannibal was watching him made him feel both vulnerable and powerful. 

Hannibal _wanted_ to see this, so he'd fucking show him. 

The way he touched himself, lasciviously and slowly, his eyes on Hannibal at all times, made quite the impression.

"Are you enjoying the view, doctor Lecter? Is this how you like your patients best? All exposed, performing their needs to you? Stroking your ego by stroking themselves down for you?"

Hannibal smiled and gave a little click with his tongue. 

"You're not quite right. This is how I like _you_ best. Discarding all shame and boundaries and taking what you need without fear. However I'd lie if I said your desperation and confusion didn't have their own charm and beauty. I've enjoyed them thoroughly".

Will fastened his pace.

"You've set foot in here with insecurity written all over you, avoidant to look me in the eye, intending to quit altogether because you wouldn't dare take or even ask what you really wanted."

His eyes wandered up and down Will's face and body and he smiled.

"And now you are standing before me, raw and exposed, those layers of weakness shed and your voice and eyes are certain in their longing, challenging, even _attacking_ my self control, Will."

Hannibal uncrossed his legs and his hand went down to his own cock, giving it a single, tight, slow stroke upwards, accompanied by a sigh and giving Will a nod of praise.

"Yes, I do enjoy the view, indeed".

Will had been walking towards Hannibal without noticing and now stood right before him, positions reversed. Should he copy what Hannibal had done? Yes, he felt confident but not to the extent to pull that off. He only had broken through the first few walls inside himself. He wanted Hannibal to do unspeakable things to him and he showed him his need as much as he knew how, but couldn't say it just yet. 

Before he could think about how to proceed, Hannibal had curled his hand around Will's cock, stroking slowly.

Will gasped at the touch and intensity and after only seconds, Hannibal stopped moving his hand and took a sip of his wine again as if he had all the time in the world. 

"Move yourself. Show me what you need". 

And Will obeyed, let Hannibal watch him move and thrust into his grip. Hannibal loosened and tightened his hand, watching Will's reactions and change of pace, his frustration, his satisfaction, his mouth giving way to heavy breathing, moans and little grunts and it felt so incredible, someone could have kicked in the office door and Will would not have cared to stop or even look away to see who it could be.

"Good boy, look at you…"

Hannibal offered Will his wine glass with a generous brow raise in the midst of it. Will knew that it was supposed to slow him down, because he was rushing again. So he forced himself to slow down, grabbed the glass and took a sip of the wine, but didn't stop fucking into his therapist's hand and Hannibal started to touch himself at the sight of Will, syncing the movement of his hand around his own cock with Will's thrusts into his other.

"Apparently the good doctor needed a hand free?", 

Will said through a chuckle merged with moans. 

He thought about taking a sip of wine and sharing it with Hannibal over a messy kiss, ruining and staining his beloved clothing, but he somehow didn't dare it yet and just leaned down a little, moving the goblet towards Hannibal's lips to, carefully tilt it to let him drink the wine out of the glass in his hand. The thought of it alone did terrible things to Will's self control. 

And Hannibal who of course wouldn't refuse heightening an enjoyable moment to perfection, accepted and had the liquid run over his lips into his mouth while he tightened his grip around himself and Will who tried hard to hold the glass steady. 

They were elegant sips, as if Hannibal was just having wine with dinner (which sort of was the case), yet it looked utterly filthy, perverted and beautiful. Will's mouth hung open at the sight of it and he swallowed hard in sync with Hannibal.

"You are full of surprises. How violently and rushed you were at first, almost shaking and now you're indulging in the very moment and I'm drinking wine through a steady hand."

He took the glass out of Will's hand and set it aside.

"Though your breathless desperation is a memory I'll keep revisiting in delight as well and which I am certain to see again.

Now sit ".

Will went right ahead and roughly sat himself onto Hannibal's lap, a leg on each side, and practically rammed his tongue inside Hannibal's mouth, chasing the taste of him and the wine that just ran over it. 

He moaned into him, exhilarated by the taste and heat and the sensation went right down to his cock that Hannibal was stroking fast now and Will did the same to Hannibal, moaning his name and God's. 

They were the same to Will in that moment. 

He was basically fighting not to cum since Hannibal touched him but he knew that he needed, wanted to wait and get permission first. On one hand he wanted to rush through because of sheer urgency but on the other, he knew that patience would be rewarded by his therapist.

And he knew it would, when he felt Hannibal's hand running through his hair, clawing down his back and over his ass to spread his legs further apart, just for the gesture of it, as they already pretty much were and then gliding his finger down and over his opening with moderate pressure.

"Oh _my God.."_ Will gasped in excitement. 

_"_ Yes _,_ dear?",Hannibal answered. Not even hesitant, rather smug about the fact he had just considered himself God having mercy with Will.

"I've told you, there are things yet to be done to you, have I not ?"

And he removed his hand, held his fingers up towards Will's mouth to have him suck on them, wetting them with his saliva while he was still thrusting into his other hand, which Hannibal _spit_ down into, to wet Will's cock in reward. 

That was the definition of scandalous to Will and it was so unexpected. Seeing the courteous and well-mannered Dr. Lecter fucking spit into his hand... _Christ..._ even something so vulgar looked classy on him.

Hannibal glided the newly attained moisture over Will's opening and inserted a knuckle.

"Ah fuck.. Hannibal.." Will moaned into his neck. It did hurt, and yet the sensation was creating so much amazing tension, making the entire sensation, Hannibal's touch to his cock feel different and more intense. 

"Tell me, how does it feel?", Hannibal asked.

"ah..good..it hurts a bit but.. _God_ " Will almost whispered into his neck. And Hannibal slowed down the strokes on Will's cock and said. 

"Go on, what exactly do you feel? Be precise."

"I feel...there's a slight burn but it builds up so much pressure in my balls... _god_ ... and the coldness of your finger inside me feels amazing.. your hand around my dick is _so_ ..ah..so fucking _good..God_ , keep going"! Moments ago, Will would've been ashamed to speak this way but the arousal and wine had loosened his tongue nicely. 

"Keep going, what?", Hannibal mused.

"Fucking keep going, _please_ ", Will moaned in impatience.

Hannibal chuckled at the curse and pushed deeper and moved his finger in and out for a while and pressed it to the sides, slowly stretching him a bit more, before spitting again to apply more moisture to his fingers and then inserting a second knuckle into him.

He paused to look at Will, who was frowning in lust, pain and desperation for more. And without being asked, Will started moving himself on Hannibal's fingers, adjusting himself to the tension, and the more he moved, the more Hannibal slowed down his other hand around Will's cock, applying less pressure, and it was complete torture. 

"I.. _please_ , Hannibal, why.., don't slow down.. _God!"_

Hannibal only gave a deep chuckle and removed his hand from Will's cock altogether and brushed it over his nipples repeatedly instead. Will moaned and arched his back and looked increasingly desperate and moved himself more on Hannibal's fingers to make up for the lack of his other hand. He soon realized that he needed more. He had been stroking Hannibal's cock throughout all this and decided to let go too, trying to torture back somehow, knowing that he already must have looked like a needy, submissive mess. 

He was all naked and the clothing discrepancy turned him on so much but he used the moment to half unbutton Hannibal's shirt to brush over his nipples under his shirt too to which he was rewarded with a small, deep and wanton sigh. Will chuckled in delight. 

"I'm learning from you, doctor, you ought to be careful what you teach me."

And Hannibal not only enjoyed the torturous sensation but Will's way of thinking. Unpredictable, strong willed, even in weakness. 

"What a cunning boy you are…I ought to teach you something new then", he mused.

And while speaking, he removed his fingers that Will had been riding, lifted him onto his dick, sliding it in with one rather harsh motion. 

And Will was gasping in shock and overwhelming sensation, dangerous pain and pleasure. 

" _Oh_ my God.. _.._ Oh my _fucking_ _God_.. you.." And Hannibal gave the tie around his neck a harsh pull, gave his hips a thrust and Will was about to lose all thought.

"Is there something you want, Will?", 

Hannibal asked, his voice marked by lust and enjoyment of Will being so fucking tight around his cock.

"Yes..I..Hannibal.. just..!" Will was trembling, about to beg. 

"Yes, Will? Just what?" Hannibal ran his hand through Will's hair, as if encouraging a helpless boy.

And instead of the expected, helpless plead to Hannibal to finally move and fuck him, Will decided to say it differently. He had been begging enough.

"I want to fuck your cock, Doctor Lecter." 

and his intonation almost implied something like: _can you take it?_

Will started moving slowly, his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, still adjusting and trying his best not to lose it, but Hannibal was not having it. He grabbed Will by the hips with a painfully tight grip and started fucking into him ruthlessly, hard and quick thrusts.

"It seems you are prone to Hybris, Will, aren't you?"

Will had been showing as much resistance as he could but that was over. He had been so patient, and all he wanted right now was Hannibal to keep fucking him and never stop. He didn't care how he sounded or looked like, just for the heat of Hannibal, his scent, his voice, his brilliant cock inside him... and tears of pleasure ran down his face, as he was fucked into oblivion.

Hannibal was finally gracing his prostate now and as expected, his patient was responding very well to his methods. Squirming, moaning, grunting, gasping for air, caught up in all kinds of pleads, swears, and even praise towards his therapist, all anger and pride gone now. 

"You're so good... _God_ , you feel so _fucking perfect_."

Will looked at Hannibal through blurred vision and it was surreal, watching Hannibal fuck into him, his ice cold, yet fiery expression, his undone shirt revealing his collarbone and chest, the painful grip of his hands around his body, the harsh movement of his hips under Will that became harder and faster, making Hannibal frown and his neatly combed back hair fall into his face and over his eyes.

"Oh please God... _yes_..You look so _good_ , fucking me"

to which Hannibal responded with a devilish smirk:

"And you...you look beautiful getting fucked _by_ me"

Hearing Hannibal speak that way... _Christ_.

Will kissed and licked Hannibal's neck and jaw, inhaling his perfume and ran his hand, rather clawing it through Hannibal's hair and underneath his collar to run his nails over bare skin until it almost broke the skin.

"Beautiful, Will, look at you.."

Hannibal's gaze was absolutely victorious, having brought Will to this point. It was completely vile and perverted... he looked like the devil himself, how he would gaze after he had utterly defiled someone or dragged a good man into complete moral decay and downfall.

"Please... _fuck_ , let me cum... _God_ , Hannibal _please_ let me _fucking cum please_!"

Will moaned and Hannibal pulled the tie tight again, leaving Will breathless - that thing would be unwearable from now on - and jerked Will off with a merciful grip around his cock while he kept fucking into him and it only took seconds for Will to break once more, to have his eyes obscenely roll over in pure ecstasy, to climax and drown in a kind of pleasure he didn't know the human body could be capable of feeling. 

He felt like he was shattering, pure pleasure pouring out of him, just like wine out of a broken bottle. He had spoiled Hannibal's waistcoat after all, and couldn't care less.

And Hannibal climaxed at the sight of Will's orgasm, the shattering of all his boundaries, the proof of his own power over him, his success in breaking him in such a beautiful way. His pleasure poured inside Will whose heat and tightness was clenching around him, as if never wanting to let go of his cock.

He buried his face into Will's neck and tasted his skin, licked and bit him while harsh breaths and grunts and a satisfied, deep, coarse and utterly depraved moan escaped his mouth, so genuine and wicked, Will shivered in disbelief and tried to burn the sound into his mind to be able to replay it over and over again. He couldn't help praising it.

"My God, the sound of you… and... _all_ of you.."

He licked over Hannibal's throat, as if wanting to praise it for making that sound. 

"It is due to all of _you_ , Will", Hannibal replied, still breathing fast, and his expression was running all over Will in praise. They were still moving to feel the after-taste.

And as if he had read Will's thoughts earlier, he grabbed his glass of wine again, took the last sip and leaned forward to kiss him and have the precious liquid run from his mouth over both their lips, running down Will's jaw and chest, staining his own clothing and they were united in the same taste and pleasure and the flavor of each other. 

Hannibal's hand caressed Will's lower back and cheeks and smirked. "Do you still intend to stop coming to therapy from now on?"

Will had no energy to keep up any false resistance. Only now he started hearing the soft piano music again that was still floating through the room; it had evolved into a darker, minor key, much more captivating than before. 

"No!" He was still catching his breath, "No, I'll keep coming.."

Hannibal smiled, his eyes glistening and reflecting saffron light.

"Interesting choice of words".

And Will raised a brow, but smiled back, his eyes wandering to the empty wine glass next to them. 

He was already anticipating to see it filled again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the ride (no pun intended) and I'd love your feedback (if anyone reads this), as this is my second work of published writing and I hope it didn't cringe you out too much <3  
> Let me know if you want more;)


End file.
